


as the hours pass

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Experimentation, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Multi, Poor Keith, Slow Burn, Summary is vague wow, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Altea, ArizonaSeptember 14, 1989Lance, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk are playing D&D in the Holts’ basement.On the way home, Lance finds a homeless boy in need of help.





	as the hours pass

**Author's Note:**

> SJSU’s it’s been a minute 
> 
> Title is taken from lyrics from After Dark-Mr Kitty 
> 
> Updates maybe be once a week if not sooner

**PROLOUGE**

  
  


Marmora, AZ 

December 31, 1983

  
  


_ Every single day, _

_ Every word you say _

“Subject 0-0-4 is ready, sir.” 

_ Every game you play _

_ Every night you stay _

“Is he compliant?” 

_ I'll be watching you _

“Enough.” 

“Very good.” 

A tall man in a lab coat moves aside, entering a code to unlock the door. The commander goes in ahead. 

“Good morning, Four.” 

  
  


An eleven year old boy with white hair and navy eyes glares ahead, refusing to answer.  _ Good morning _ , like he didn’t know what would come next. 

“Four.” 

The boy grumbled a ‘morning’ and continued to glare. 

  
  


“Now, now. No need to be grumpy, Four. We have a long day ahead of us. Laz, if you will.” 

The scientist, who never wore his name tag after what the boy attempted last time, began to pull open a brief case. The contents were nothing new, just more wires to go on his head. 

Today  _ would _ be a long day. 

Not to mention the radio station playing the same song twice within the past hour, because that’s not annoying. 

“Now, I know what you’re thinking. Same old, same old, right?” The taller man stepped closer, bending to meet the boy’s eye level. “Well today we’re going to try something different. Laz.” 

Laz pulled out a blindfold, moving closer to the boy. 

The eleven year old began fidgeting with his fingers, pulling on them and pinching every now and then. 

The scientist stood behind the boy, not yet applying the blindfold. 

_ Oh can't you see _

“Today, Four, you are going to tell us where this” The tall man slid a picture of a woman with long black hair “woman is.”’

_ You belong to me _

“If you do good, you can be done for the rest of the day.” 

_ My poor heart aches _

The scientist tied the blindfold after letting the boy get a good look. 

_ With every step you take _

The boy was suddenly in an all black atmosphere, seeing nothing, until a woman flickered in the corner of his eye. 

The woman is standing in front of a big white box with smoke coming from the top. The woman tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and then both her and the boy’s attention is turned to a cry. 

_ Every move you make _

There is a baby in a different room, laying in front of a smaller box with pictures that kept moving and making noise.  _ “... the way… became… bunch!”  _

The woman picked the baby up.  _ “Shh shh shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. Shhh…”  _

The woman rocked the baby back and forth, continuing to make hushing noises.  _ “Papa will be home soon, lovely.”  _

_ Every step you take _

“Well?” 

_ I'll be watching you _


End file.
